


Simbelmynë

by SweetSorcery



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a lotr100 prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simbelmynë

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and the keepers of the LOTR movie rights. All fannish additions were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written quite a few years ago now, after the LOTR movie trilogy was released. Please note that as far as I stick to canon at all, my stories are movie-based, and book-discrepancies are bound to happen a lot.

The fields of Rohan swayed in the breeze, twilight gilding the crops yet sinking the valleys into darkness.

Théoden knelt at Théodred's tomb, his hand sheltering a blossom. His tears flowed freely.

"Uncle." Éowyn touched the trembling hand.

"When my time comes, will you hold one simbelmynë as you sing for me?"

Éowyn took the king's hand and kissed it reverently. She picked the flower and held it to her cheek, letting a tear saturate the blossom, then gave it to Théoden. "Now I need not sing for a long time, uncle, and we may delight in life together instead."


End file.
